


She A Kid

by ofhermindgames



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Insane Wanda AU, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhermindgames/pseuds/ofhermindgames
Summary: Something inside the young scarlet witch snapped after the loss of her brother during the battle with ultron. Everyone wants to be there for her, to help, Natasha most of all, but when do they ever get what they want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No happy ending you might wanna turn around now.

Why was it so difficult to talk to her? To get close to her? It is true that every person deals with grief in their own way, but the newest member of the avengers had taken this meaning to another level.

Her abilities allowed her to relive her own memories, not only allowed it, but forced it upon her. Her powers were tied to her emotions, they amplified each other. To the Avengers it felt as if they were walking on eggshells around her. And every time she showed signs of recovering, something would throw her back into the downward spiral. And endless loop, with what seemed like no escape.

She had hurt almost everyone on the team at some point, Tony accidentally brushed his hand against her resulting in three broken fingers. Cap, had been thrown through several walls. Clint had suffered a severe concussion after her powers exploded like they did in sokovia. Natasha seemed to be the only one who could calm the frightened girl during these episodes. She was the only one who could touch her, hug her, run her fingers through Wanda’s hair, whisper soft and calming words in her ear. Nat could get her to eat when no one else could. She seemed to be the best chance for Wanda’s recovery. Nat was the only reason Wanda was still in the compound. She had faith in the mutant. She believed she would recover.

Natasha gently knocked twice on Wanda’s bedroom door before she opened it and stepped into the room, a plate in hand. “Wanda...” Natasha said softly. The room was dark, but red energy raced around, giving the room a creepy red tone. Nat set the plate on Wanda’s bedside table, before kneeling in front of the mutant, who was sitting on her bed, her legs over the side. “Wanda. It’s Nat...” Natasha whispered, her hand placed gently on Wanda’s knee. She hoped it would be enough to pull the young sokovian from her daze.

It worked, Wanda looked down at Natasha, her hand that was on her knee. She didn’t mind. But Wanda did see something that upset her, Natasha could tell, but she didn’t know what it was.

Natasha suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream, her hands flew to the sides of her head, she held her hands there tightly. Wanda was in her head. The young Sokovians eyes shone red, her fingers moved precisely, as if she was picking something apart. She was. She tore at the assassins mind,

slowly,

And painfully,

picked apart every tragic memory she could find. Letting the assassin live through the most painful times in her life. She made sure Natasha felt the pain again. Every gunshot wound, every cut, stab, punch. All of it. She targeted the pain receptors in Natasha’s body, finding the pain to go along with the memories.

She had access to every dark corner of The assassins mind, knowing everything she feared. Wanda not only pulled memories from the red room, but showed her the truth of what she could do. How she could hurt everyone around her. Wanda made her live through her worst fears. Every one of her friends, dead, because of her. She saw the monster she could be.

Every move Wanda made, every memory she pulled to the front of Natasha’s mind, was done to hurt her. The light had gone from her eyes, she had no intention of showing mercy. And until the assassins mind and body shut down, and was completely torn apart, destroyed, Wanda would not stop. Every inch of Nats body was in agonising pain, a pain she had never felt in her life. The assassin, who had ripped her own fingernails from her skin, and pulled out her own teeth. The one who had cut every inch of her body to make sure no one could break her, was on the floor, screaming, begging for the pain to stop, at the mercy of an insane mutant.

Natasha’s screams continued to fill the room and the compound. Finally the other avengers ran into the room, all stopping when they saw the sight before them.

“Wanda... kid-“ Tony started, only to be thrown back by her powers, crashing into Clint and Steve, Vision easily phased through him.

“Wanda. Please. Listen to us.” Steve said, after recovering. “Wanda, you’re killing her!”

It was hard for any of them to focus on calming Wanda with Natasha screaming, crying and begging for her to stop.

“Ms. Maximoff...” Vision finally began to speak before an arrow flew past their heads, aimed directly at Wanda, but her powers prevented it from even touching her. That is until the explosion went off, causing the young mutant to be thrown to the wall. She was out on impact.

Steve ran to Natasha, pulling her into his arms, she let out another cry of pain. Her nerves were on fire and every touch felt like a million burning hot needles pushed into her skin. Despite this she still curled up in Steves arms, clutching onto his shirt.

“Friday. Tell Banner its safe for him.” Tony told the AI, kneeling next to the unconscious mutant. After a moment, Bruce ran into the room, handing Tony a syringe.

“Nat...” Bruce whispered, kneeling in front of her and Steve, “Natasha... what did she do?”  
Natasha slowly reached her hand out to him, they could all see her hand shaking. Bruce sighed as he took her hand in his, gently kissing the back of it. 

“Vision. Give me a hand here?” Tony asked the Android, Steve looked over just in time to see Stark press the needle into Wanda’s neck.

“What is that?” Steve questioned, letting Natasha go into Banners arms. “Tony. What is that?”

“I think you know.” Was all Tony said on the matter.

“You’re taking her powers?” Clint finally spoke. He had been standing silently, just outside the room, bow in hand. “Tony...”

“What choice do we have Barton? She’s unstable.”

“Mr. Stark. If I may... Wanda’s abilities are a very unique part of her. To take that from her...”

Tony quickly stopped Vision, “This isn’t up for debate, she can’t stay here.”

“We can’t just abandon her Tony. She’s a kid!” Steve argued, walking to the two of them.

“A kid who almost just killed Natasha!” Tony snapped, “you really think, after what just happened, that she’s the kind you save?! No! She’s the kind you stop!”

“I’m with Tony...” Clint said reluctantly. “Maybe someone can help her. But it’s not us..”

Vision looked over at Bruce, who gave him an apologetic look, obviously agreeing with Tony.  
“Well it seems We’ve been out voted Captain Rogers.”

“Damn right you have. Get her to the car? Before she wakes up.” Tony told him. Walking out of the room.

The drive was silent. Tony opted to drive, Steve was in the passenger seat, and Vision sat in the back with Wanda’s head laying on his lap. His fingers ran through her hair, it was painful for all of them, to say goodbye. To hand her over to someone else to take care of her. To see her thrashing and sobbing as they pulled her away from them. Knowing that they couldn’t see her again until she was better. If she ever got better. As time progressed, they slowly gave up on that idea, they knew they had to accept it. She wasn’t going to be better.


	2. It gets worse-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you this shit didn’t get any better.

Wanda opened her eyes hoping to see the nightmare was finally over, but she let out a scream of frustration as she saw the same old, worn down room around her. There was a single light in the middle of the room, but no windows. A metal door separating her from whatever was outside this room. She had no clue how long she had been here, or what time it was, or when she would be let out. But no one came to talk to her. She had been alone for what felt like months. Food came occasionally, but never at a consistent time so she couldn’t tell the time that way. She pulled at the straightjacket that held her arms in place. She stood, walking circles in the small room, thoughts running through her head, everything in here seemed to test her. The slight inconsistency of the flickering lights. The water that dropped from the pipes. The wind current that seemed to be coming from nowhere. Wanda leaned up against the wall tears running down her face.

“I just want to go home-“ Wanda mumbled  
“I WANT TO GO HOME! LET ME GO!” She snapped at no one, but hoping someone could hear her. She threw her head back repeatedly against the wall, feeling warm blood start to drench her hair. 

“LET ME GO!” The young mutant fell to her knees pulling harder at the straitjacket. She started to hit her head down against the floor, not bothering to stop when she felt warm blood cover her face, mixing with the tears. She didn’t know, but she was there for a reason. The team knew. They knew exactly where she was, but they couldn’t see her. They didn’t trust themselves to visit, they all feared that they wouldn’t be able to leave again without take her with them. So for the safety of everyone, Wanda had to stay where she was. Alone.


End file.
